Zutto kimi no soba de
by suzuki-sayaka
Summary: Miaka already summoned the suzuku and everything is back to normal including NURIKO being a court lady again... NURIKO is a girl in this fic
1. IsshoniZutto?

Zutto kimi no soba de "-"- Nuriko-san "-"-  
  
Author's note: in this story Nuriko is referred as "SHE". Hope you like it!  
  
After summoning Suzaku everything is now back to normal. Nuriko decided to go home but soldiers of Hotohori blocked the way. "Gomenasai Nuriko-san, Emperor Hotohori would like to talk to you" "But I went to his room before I left the palace.and he did not say anything." " Onegai Nuriko-san pls. Talk to the emperor or else we might.." Nuriko sighed "okay."  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"Konnichiwa Hotohori-sama! Is there any problem?" Hotohori blushed."umm.can you stay here until tonight my advisers will talk to you.is that okay with you.?" "sure! I can wait until tomorrow!" "Domo arigatou gosaimazu Nuriko- san" "Do itashimashite Hotohori-sama" Hotohori felt something different ever since Nuriko came back.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
--Knock, Knock-"Matte!" Nuriko shouted "Gomen for waiting!" Daijobu" "umm.so what is the problem???" Nuriko asked. " Emperor Hotohori would like you to be one of the Lady of the courts AGAIN." Nuriko blushed and said "Why shoud I! As if I don't know that he does not like me!" Nuriko shouted. "Gomen.Gomen. but Hotohori told me last night that he fell in love with you.during you and the other seishi's journey." "....that's not true..." "pls. stay.....we beg you" all Hotohori's advisers bow down. " okay.Okay! Fine I'll stay!" But deep inside she was happy..very happy. "Domo Arigatou! Nuriko-san!"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"Ohayou Nuriko-san!" 10 maids line up at the side of nuriko's bed. "Pls.wake up." "It's too early!" But you will join the Emperor's breakfast, we have to dress you very fast it will start after 45 minutes." "okay.ahh!!"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"Ohayou Heika-sama!" as Nuriko entered the door she noticed that the only one in the room is Hotohori. "umm..Hotohori-sama.where are the other court ladies??" Hotohori blushed and said " Umm..I would just like to talk to you alone if you don't mind." Nuriko smiled and said "Daijobu." while eating nuriko noticed that Hotohori is always looking at her " nani Heika-sama?" "nothing.I just missed your sweet smile" Nuriko laughed and said " My smile??!! Are you sure?? Hahahaha!! Don't make me laugh hotohori-sama it's early in the morning and you are cracking jokes!" Hotohori blushed and just smiled and continue eating.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
It was late afternoon Nuriko's sewing lessons is about to end. "Nuriko-san" the teacher said. "Nani sensei-san?" "Heika-sama want to talk to you now" "but I'm not yet finished." "that's fine with me.now go! Fast!" "HAI!"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
Nuriko opened the door slightly "Hotohori-sama" she whispered "Hotohori- sama??" "Gomen for waiting!" Nuriko smiled " That's okay. Is there any problem?" "umm.actually none.I would just like to ask you out.remember tonight is the floral festival.would you like to come with me?" Nuriko closed her eyes and smiled " sure!" Hotohori blushed and immediately embraced Nuriko "umm..He-Heika-sama.." Hotohori smiled  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
At the festival Nuriko tried to be happy but deep inside she is very sleepy. ^_~ "Nuriko-san daijobu desuka?" "..Daijobu!" "umm..Heika-sama. what are your plans now that Miaka already summoned the Suzaku?" 'Me??.. Well none for now.but my advisers want me to get married within this year so that there will be an assurance that someone will replace me." "Your advisers seemed to very worried about it.ne?" "Yes they are even more problematic than me." Both of them laugh and as the conversation continues they watch the fireworks.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
Next Morning. "Ohayou Heika-sama!!" "Ohayou.." Said Hotohori in a low sad tone voice. "Naniga mondaidesuka???" Nuriko Asked "Nothing.Kakenasai Nuriko- san "Arigatou!! Hahahaha don't lie to me you have a problem. Tell it to me and WE will solve it." "Umm.Nuriko Remember Rika Kamei?" "Yes! She's also a Court lady right?" "Yes, That's right.My Highest Adviser, his father told me to marry her A.S.A.P." Silence filled the room but Nuriko broke the silence and said " Hai, Hai. Omedetou!!!! Make sure I will be one of your sponsors on your wedding day" Nuriko look's happy but deep in side she was crying "Nuriko." Hotohori said "Hai? Aa~ don't look at me like that be happy!! Demo.matte kudasai Ayumi-san is waiting for me outside.See you later!  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
" no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Nuriko cried out "I Thought this will be our chance to be together.maybe I just have to leave this place and forget everything" that night Nuriko planned to move away. Nuriko walked silently because before she can reach the main gate she has to pass through Hotohori's room. "Nuriko." "Aa~ hai! hai! I would just like to say Goodnight and." Nuriko blushed because of the way Hotohori looked at her. " I owe you a thank you then." "Iie! Daijobu ne!!" "Nuriko.if you are planning to leave this place take me with you.You know how I feel for you"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
That night Nuriko can't sleep so she decided to talk Ayumi, her assistant. "Ayumi-san!!!.. Ayumi-san" "Hai Nuriko-san! Is there a problem?" "I think." "Come in pls." "Arigatou" "what's the problem Nuriko-san?" "umm. have you heard of the latest news?" "Yes!!!! The singer in the town, Hikaru will have a concert next week!!!! Don't worry I already bought a ticket" Sweat drop."It's not that!!!! It's about Hotohori's Marriage" "Sugoi! Sugoi! You and Hotohori are getting married!!" "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not me it's with that Rika Kamei." "That girl!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!! She's the meanest court lady I've ever met!!! She'll do anything to get Heika-sama" "And the bad thing is her Father is Hotohori's highest adviser" "That's really bad. well we should think of something to stop that wedding."  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
That night Tasuki came to visit Nuriko. "Konbanwa!! Do you know where Kourin's room is?" "Konbanwa! Good thing you asked me I'm Ayumi her Personal Assistant. Follow me."  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
-Knock -knock "konbanwa Nuriko-san! It's me Ayumi.someone's looking for you." "Ahh.. come in pls." "NURIKO!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Tasuki greeted Nuriko in a loud cheerful voice. "Tasuki-chan!!!!" "Hey! Nuriko I never thought you look good when you are wearing a court lady's dress." "Hahahaha! I always look good don't you know that" they both laugh while Ayumi is still thinking who is that red haired boy. "By the way Ayumi this is Tasuki another shichiseishi" "Aa~ so that is Tasuki your fellow shichiseishi" "yup!" "Umm.. Nuriko-san I'm leaving now.I will give both of you time to talk" Ayumi smiled "domo arigatou Ayumi-san. So Tasuki why did you visit me?" "Just wanna say HI.Hey Nuriko you look sad is there any problem?" "Hotohori is getting married." "That's good!! Don't forget me to invite on your wedding day!" "BAKA! It's not me! it's Rika Kamei.a Court lady." "What!?!? Why did he not choose you!!!????" "His adviser the father of that Court lady told him." "Too bad." Nuriko cried and Tasuki embraced her Unfortunately Hotohori came and open the Door and saw them. "Tasuki.Nuriko." "Hotohori-sama!!!!!" Nuriko shouted "Aa~ Gomenasai I'll just talk to you tom. Nuriko" "Heika-sama!! Matte Kudasai! Your thinking wrong!!" "Gomenasai Nuriko I'm making the situation complicated.Gomen" "Daijobu ne!! Tasuki-kun It's not our fault! Let's just let him think for a while.."  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"I saw Nuriko with Tasuki last night. Good for her she finally found someone who will replace me.. but I still love her" -Knock -Knock "maybe it's Nuriko!!" "come in." "Ohayou Heika-sama!!" it was Rika Kamei Hotohori sighed "What's the problem??" "umm.Heika-sama don't be so cold to me we will get married soon!" "I don't like you." Hotohori whispered "are you saying something Heika-sama??" "none" Nuriko Opened the door and saw the both of them "Aa~ Gomenasai! I will go back again." "No!" Hotohori shouted "now Kamei you may now go out!" "Hai! Heika-sama" Kamei run towards the door and looked at Nuriko with fiery eyes. "Gomenasai Heika-sama" Hotohori wondered why Nuriko is not calling him Hotohori-sama. "Daijobu Nuriko." "about last night Heika-sama." Hotohori cut him and said "You have nothing to explain I understand." "but Tasuki and I have no Relationship!!! You better know that!" Nuriko run out crying  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"Ayumi I think Hoto. I mean Heika-sama is so stubborn" "If you and Hotohori and not meant maybe you and Tasuki are meant!" Nuriko blushed "by the way where is Tasuki?" "he is Talking to Hotohori right now" "what!??! I better check!"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
At Hotohori's Room Nuriko heard them talking. "Hotohori Nuriko I have no Relationship at all and you better know that." "Tasuki.Don't pretend I know." Nuriko entered the room and Hotohori and Tasuki was shocked "BAKA! BAKA!! Heika-sama your so stubborn!! I hate you" Nuriko shouted while crying "Nuriko." Tasuki said while looking at the beautiful court lady. "From now on I will not be a court lady anymore! Be happy with someone like Kamei Rika! Good luck for the both of you!" Nuriko run while crying and Tasuki followed her. "Nuriko wait!!" Nuriko stopped near the pond "Tasuki.I'll come with you.may I?" "But Nuriko you will never learn to live a life of a Bandit.you we're rich since you were young and." Nuriko cut him with a deadly look "Umm.Sure why not! It's fun when you are around!" Tasuki said "Now help me pack my things!!" "Hai!!!!" Tasuki said  
-~-~-~-~  
  
That night both of them left and Hotohori was very sad so as Ayumi because her best friend and Master went away but she found a letter at her bed and here it goes:  
  
Dear Ayu-chan,  
  
Gomen for leaving.Don't cry Ayu-chan while reading this bec. We can still see each other I'll visit you at town every Saturday afternoon every week so you will not be sad. Take care of Hotohori pls. and u too!  
Your Best friend, Nuriko  
  
**Just wait for the 2nd chapter and R&R!! Arigatou! 


	2. Mugen no YUME

CHAPTER 2  
  
Mugen no YUME  
  
WARNING: If you want a Fanfiction that has no error w/ regards to Grammar and etc. better not read this one and if you want to comment pls. tell it to me in a NICER WAY.Bec. U know.u may hurt my feelings.m(_ _)m Gomen.Don't worry this will probably my last fic but not the last chapter of this story : (  
  
"Tasuki-chan." "Nani?" Tasuki looked at the beautiful older lady "What do you think about Ayumi?" Tasuki blushed "Naaa!! Another ordinary girl in town" "BAKA! It's not that! I mean don't you remember someone in her" "Ummm.She is really like a carbon copy of you when it comes to talking and her emotions but.." Tasuki stopped "But what Tasuki-chan??" Tasuki Blushed "Your more beautiful." "Of course!" And they both laugh.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
"This will be your room Nuriko-chan" "Wow! This is so cute! Cuter than my room at the emperor's palace!!!" Tasuki blushed "umm.Tasuki where is your room?" "Why are you asking??" "So that if I have a problem I'll just go there!" Tasuki blushed again and said "My room is at the fifth floor, there are two rooms there, one for Koji and One for me. The door of My room is color Black. OK?" "Hai! This floor is 3rd floor right?" 'Hai! It's getting darker and darker I better go to my room now Oyasumi-nasai Nuriko-chan" "Hai! Domo Arigatou! Oyasumi Tasuki-chan!"  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
Next Morning woke up because of hearing Tasuki's voice in a very angry tone she opened her door and ask "Tasuki-chan.What's the problem??" He looked at the very concern seishi "Tasuki??" "Aa~ Nuriko-chan! Ohayou!" "Ohayou gosaimazu.is there a problem??" "There is a very big problem! Hotohori is coming here tomorrow" "What??!! His coming?!!" "Yes" "do you think he will come to get me?" "I think so." Nuriko run as fast as she can and reached a small sparkling pond "Wow! What is this? A dream??" And a tall man from behind him embraced her and whispered "No this is not a dream.that is called the Mugen no yume pond.they say if couple came here in holding hands and throw one stone they will be together until their next life." "Tasuki- chan." Nuriko blushed "You see Nuriko I Love you ever since we've met. But I can't do anything because you love Hotohori than me." "Tasuki." "I know. I'll give you time to think.Don't worry.and if you don't like me we will be best friend right!?" "Hai! Tasuki-chan" Tasuki released her from his embrace and Tasuki left. Nuriko was shocked for a while and when her senses came back she immediately went to her room and think how will she react to the situation and later did she realized that she has something for Tasuki not just friendship but love.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
She slept early that night and did not eat anything the whole day that made Tasuki worry "I'M SO BAKA!! Nuriko is very confused now what will I do what if she leave me?! NOO!!!!" A man from his back punched him "Hey!! Why did you!?! Koji?! What is that for??!" "To make you awake you know that?!?!" "What the!?!?" "You see I went to Nuriko's room just right before she slept and I heard her saying that I think I have something for Tasuki not friendship but love.but Hotohori maybe that feeling is for Kourin.See! She's in love with you Tasuki!! Your so baka for not noticing that!" 'Really??!! She loves me?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" That sound was heard all over the mountains and made Nuriko wake up and look for Tasuki ^_~  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
-Knock -Knock "Tasuki-chan?? Tasuki-chan??" "What will I do?? She's here Koji???" "Open the door and I will go out to let the both of you talk." "Hai!" "Tasuki.is there a problem Tasuki-chan?? I heard you shouting." Tasuki blushed and laugh and said "oh.that? That's nothing!! Hahaha" "Umm.Tasuki I would like to Thank you for all the things you have done for me.and I now realized that your not just a friend.but." Koji cut it and said "Well.well looks like there will be wedding soon here and I need to prepare.Jya ne!" Koji closed the door silently "Tasuki-chan.As I was saying I LOVE YOU." Nuriko blushed and look on the floor avoiding the bandit's eyes. "Nuriko.I love you too." The bandit embraced the willow and stayed like that the whole night.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
Next Morning Hotohori came he did not bring any soldier or his advisers. "Nuriko! Nuriko where are you!" "Heika-sama!" "Nuriko" Hotohori embraced the beautiful seishi and said, "Don't leave me like that again!" Nuriko felt Tasuki was at her back and greeted the young Emperor "Ohayou Hotohori- sama!" Hotohori released Nuriko and greeted Tasuki back "Ohayou" "Hotohori.you see." Nuriko said hesitantly "What is it Nuriko? Is there a Problem?" "YES there is.I.I." small drops of crystal like liquid fell from the eyes of Nuriko. "What did you did to her TASUKI!?!" Tasuki looked somewhere else that made Hotohori angrier. Hotohori pulled Tasuki's shirt and tried to punch him but Nuriko stopped him and said "You see Hotohori I don't love you anymore! I.I. Love Tasuki." Hotohori was so shocked that he did not notice that tears flow from his eyes. Nuriko bow down and said "Gomen nasai Heika-sama.Gomenasai." Nuriko was still crying until fingers wash her tears away she looked at the lonely eyes of the emperor "Daijobu ne.Daijobu.I'll now go.the country needs me ant there is no time for love.I may marry someone but in my heart you are still there.I'll wait for you till our next lives.I will make sure you will marry me." Nuriko hugged the emperor and said "Domo arigatou.Heika-sama." The emperor wiped her tears for the last time and walked away."  
End of Chapter 2!! Wait for Chapter 3 R&R!! Domo arigatou! 


End file.
